In recent years, sales for essential oils have exploded. Essential oils are usually oils which are derived from, or include certain essential components or essences of different plant substances. Such oils are generally ingested, topically applied, or are breathed in through various methods of diffusion or atomization.
Essential oils, known as nature's living energy, are the natural, aromatic volatile liquids found in shrubs, flowers, trees, resins, fruit peels, rhizomes, roots, bushes, and seeds. The distinctive components in essential oils defend plants against insects, environmental conditions, and disease. They are also vital for a plant to grow, live, evolve, and adapt to its surroundings. Essential oils are extracted from aromatic plant sources via steam distillation, cold pressing, and other types of extraction and/or distillation. Essential oils are highly concentrated and far more potent than dry herbs. Other topically applied oils may include olive oil, almond oil, coconut oil, fatty acid oils, etc., and oils high in esters, such as jojoba oil, and waxes such as beeswax.
While essential oils often have a pleasant aroma, their chemical makeup is complex and their benefits vast—which make them much more than something that simply smells good. Essential oils are used for aromatherapy, massage therapy, emotional health, personal care, nutritional supplements, household solutions, and much more.
Diffusers for essential oils have been used to disperse the essential oils for breathing or to create a pleasant fragrance in a room or area. However, available diffusers for use with most essential oils are almost always unreliable with short service lives and high failure rate. These problems can be mitigated with meticulous care in maintaining the diffuser, which is beyond the capacity and patience of the average user.